When Two Ships Collide
by Fluffydude41
Summary: A little oneshot of the TARDIS, just, ya know, casually crashing into the Argo II... Strictly a oneshot, no more chapters, no giving away. Sorry guys.


**Doctor's POV**

"Um, Doctor?" Amy asked me hesitantly.

"Mm?" I hummed in response, making some minor repairs to the TARDIS.

"Um…are we _supposed_ to be heading towards that giant ship in the water…?"

I turned away from my subtle repairs on the TARDIS and turned to the ginger, utterly puzzled. "Beg your pardon?"

Suddenly Rory came running from the front and managed to pant out, "Ship…collision…bad…."

My eyebrows knit together and I grabbed the bow tie I had left in my pocket since I was working and started tying it around my neck.

Somewhat frustrated but slightly interest, I said, "_Well_, why didn't you say something then, Rory? I mean, I don't know that this stuff is going to happen unless you two tell-oh dear, this one is going to hurt."

I had just reached the front doors when I saw the ship only an inch from them. Then I felt a sharp pain around…everywhere-ish.

I came to what I assume was only a few seconds after we crashed, since I saw teenagers in pj's and…was that celestial bronze armor…?

Then I heard someone cursing at us in Ancient Greek, no doubt angry that we smashed a large hole in the middle of their ship. I looked up at the figure, and it appeared to be a little troll of some Hispanic descent.

"So, uh…" I heard Amy groggily say at the little figure. "We're very sorry for, ah, the damage we did to your ship, and all…."

A large Asian looking man grunted. "I like her accent. I say we let them live."

I sat up with difficulty, trying to look offended while my head was swimming. "_Let us _live_?_ Excuse me, large Asian man, _who_ do you think you are _talking to_?"

I suddenly heard a small choking noise from behind me and turned around at the noise. A blonde, an attractive one at that, was looking at me in shock. "_Doctor Who?!"_

"Um, yes…precisely. Might I ask how you know me, Miss…?"

"Uh, Chase. Annabeth Chase. And, um, you have a show? On, uh, BBC America? Oh, and Netflix."

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked her. "Net…_Netflix_? What is this _Netflix_ you speak of?" I asked, making air quotations in the air with my fingers, which seemed to be a thing here.

"Look," said the black haired young man next to her, "Why are you here, Doctor What?"

I cleared my throat and said, "_Who_, Doctor _Who_. Though, I do prefer just the _Doctor_, mate. And, um…" I said, clearing my throat again. "I honestly have _no_ idea why my TARDIS landed _here_, exactly, but…well, it did, obviously."

"And crashed a hole in my-" in which he said something in Greek which made all the girls say "_Leo!_"-ship," he growled at us. For a Hispanic troll, he looked quite threatening indeed.

A Native American looking girl with a single braid down her shoulder and interesting eyes scowled at him. "Look Leo, they _obviously_ didn't mean to crash in—"

"Oh, what_ever_," he suddenly exclaimed in quite an over exaggerating matter. "I'ma go talk to Festus and see what I can do about the giant hole in my ship."

"Sorry about him," the girl said, "he's just a bit...—"

"Absolutely pissed off at us?" Rory said groggily, just having woken up. "Yeah, we can kinda tell."

"Oh Rory, _do_ be quiet. I think they're actually starting to finally like us," Amy said, shooting a warning look at Rory. Rory grunted unhappily and flopped back down on the bed.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about…" said the black haired man. He laced his fingers through the blondes, and she smiled at him gently and nodded. He took a deep breath and smiled at me, which was almost scarier than him being mad at me.

"Wanna eat and talk about it?"

**Percy's POV**

"Fish sticks…and _custard_?" I asked the Doctor incredulously.

He nodded and took a big bite off the end of a fish stick that was soaked in custard. "Fish _fingers_, mate. _Fingers_."

I shook my head, staring at him in surprise. "And…that tastes good?"

Taking another big bite out the fish stick, he nudged the bowl of custard towards me with his elbow. I shot a nervous glance towards Annabeth, who was happily eating a slice of olive pizza. She smiled and nodded encouragingly. _Warm up to him_, her eyes said.

I sighed nervously, and grabbed a fish stick. I dunked the tip in custard and nibbled nervously on the end.

"This…this is….—"

"—Amazing, hm?" the Doctor said.

I nodded and took another big bite off the end, chewing contently while holding a bottle of blue diet Coke in my other hand.

I noticed the others were staring at me like I was an alien. Except Annabeth. She was beaming at me. "What?"

Suddenly everyone became way too interested in their own meals, making loud moans as they bit into their food. Except Annabeth. She was still beaming at me.

"So," the Doctor said, dunking another fish stick into the custard. "A man named Matt Smith is impersonating me on the TV?"

Annabeth nodded and turned her attention to him. "It seems so. Honestly, I didn't think you actually, like…_existed_…."

"Well," he said, his mouth full of breaded fish and custard, "now you do."

I nodded and said, "He exists and has _excellent_ taste in food and bizarre cuisines." I took another huge bite of fish and custard.

"So, the Earth got pissy, hm?" the Doctor asked us.

"You could say that," Jason said to him. "Gaea has declared war on us. In fact, we're traveling to Epirus, Greece right now to try and stop her."

"Interesting. And I thought the Master was a hard enemy to beat…."

"He is, Doctor," said the ginger girl. Amy, I think? "This Gaea just sounds like a bit of a more difficult enemy, in my opinion."

"Perhaps so, Amy," the Doctor said in thought. "Perhaps so."

**A/N: I didn't have any homework today (woop woop), so I decided to write this stupid little oneshot. I'm not making it a story, nor am I giving it away. I might just end up even taking it off at some point, Idk. Anyway, I might update my other story, Annabeth Chase: Assassin, hooker, part time babysitter, soon. I shall see y'all soon is my point. Review, PM, favorite, whatever.**

**Have a nice day today everyone c:**


End file.
